megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Prometheus
]] Prometheus is a recurring demon in the series. History Prometheus was one of the Titans to side with Zeus and his siblings in the great war against the Titans, the original occupiers of Mount Olympus. When Zeus won the war and banished Prometheus' brethren to Tartarus for eternity, Prometheus and his brother Epimethius were given the task of populating the earth with creations. Epimetheus, who created the beasts of the world, gave his creations all of the gifts that could be bestowed, leaving Prometheus with nothing to give to Humanity. To compensate, Prometheus stole fire from Mount Olympus, incurring Zeus' wrath. However, it wasn't until he taught mankind how to trick the gods that he was given his ultimate punishment. Chained to a rock for all time, his liver was eaten every day by a great eagle sent by Zeus. Immortal, he could never die and his liver would regrow. And so he suffered, until the Greek hero Herakles freed him from his torment during the course of his famous Twelve Labors. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Deity Race *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hanged Man Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Prometheus is Baofu's ultimate Persona. He can only be summoned once his material card has been acquired on Mt. Iwato. In the battle against Shadow Baofu, he uses Reverse Prometheus. Even though it is not written in the status screen, Prometheus is immune to Darkness. Design The design of Prometheus as a Persona has large rocks attached to his bodies. These rocks represent the rock which trapped Prometheus in his originating lore. Before Kazuma Kaneko designed Prometheus for the Persona game, the rocks were more irregular. However, as Kaneko's Persona designs were based upon fashion, those rocks were alternated to resemble the gears in vanguard fashion. The red lines on the rocks represent the energy or fire stolen by Prometheus. On a side note, these concepts of the rocks and red lines reappear in the Obelisk of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Electricity= - |Wind=- |Expel= Strong |Curse= Strong |Almighty=- |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Megidola Recarmdra Offered Soul |D-Skill= Diarahan Offered Soul Void Fire |Password=+tPorsP%N4vA+8Ps zZKavc0+TNPsTdQb }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= : Bind |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Maragion\Innate Recarmdra\Innate High Fire Pleroma\43 Workaholic\45 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= - |WT= - |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Exclusive= Baofu |Traits= Bluff |Cards= 244 |Material= Bronze Ring |Profile= Bound to a rock for disobeying Zeus by giving man fire. |Return Item= Shockwave Card |Unknown Power= Attack |Skill= 1\Zandyne 3\Magic Seal 4\Ninety Nine Needles 6\Makakaja 7\Baptism by Thunder 8\Wiseman Snap M\Magdyne |FSkill= Dragon Cross }} Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons